


What Crowley Want's Crowley Gets

by LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel/pseuds/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby owns a strip club. Yes he knows exactly how that fucking sounds. He didn’t dream as a kid this is where he would be when he was a grown ass man, but here he is. His life was as normal as could be really if you counted keeping a strip club in control ‘normal’. His adopted son’s Sam and Dean worked there with him (and yes he knows how that fucking sounds) along with Balthazar, Castiel, Abbadon, Charlie, and Gabriel. One of his girls Jessica quit recently and he needed a replacement as soon as possible didn’t matter if it was a girl or boy he just needed someone to pick up the extra slack. That’s where this pompous ass that walked in like he owned the fucking joint came into the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Crowley Want's Crowley Gets

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely Lucilovesme43 (lucilovesme43.tumblr.com) requested me to write a fic about Crowley being a stripper and giving Bobby a lap dance to the song S&M and this is the final result.

Bobby owns a strip club. Yes he knows exactly how that fucking sounds. He didn’t dream as a kid this is where he would be when he was a grown ass man, but here he is. His life was as normal as could be really if you counted keeping a strip club in control ‘normal’. His adopted son’s Sam and Dean worked there with him (and yes he knows how that fucking sounds) along with Balthazar, Castiel, Abbadon, Charlie, and Gabriel.

 

One of his girls Jessica quit recently and he needed a replacement as soon as possible, and didn’t matter if it was a girl or boy he just needed someone to pick up the extra slack. That’s where this pompous ass that walked in like he owned the fucking joint came into the picture. With his fancy suit and clean cut hair Bobby couldn’t figure out why the hell he was there till he started stripping off his clothes and giving him a lap dance to S&M. The most uncomfortable part was Bobby could feel the guy’s raging erection and even worse his own dick was responding. Against his own judgment he hired the guy knowing this vain bastard named Crowley (who the fuck calls themselves Crowley) was now his biggest problem and money maker.

 

“Why is he still here Bobby you could have replaced him a long time ago. He’s such a pain in the ass I don’t even know if he’s worth the money he brings in.” Dean complained taking stock of all the booze before they opened up for the night.

 

“That ‘pain in the ass’ has brought in more money in the past two weeks than you have in the past month. If you don’t like him and want him gone become a better asset to make up for the money I would loose if I fired him now get back to work you, idjit.”

 

Sam snorted trying to hold back his laughter while Dean glared at both of them. The door opened suddenly in the drastic bang that always followed when Crowley entered the room while Dean muttered, “Speak of the mother fucking devil.”

 

“Hello boys. I’m touched my ears were burning, and I just knew you were talking about me. I assure you I rushed right over to hear all the gossip.” Crowley’s English accent rang out demanding their attention.

 

Bobby happily ignored him in favor of going over everyone’s schedules for the next week, only, he would be doing that if there wasn’t suddenly a hand snapping in his face. “Bobby darling didn’t your mother ever tell you it was rude to ignore people?”

 

Bobby glanced up, “Oh I’m sorry princess did I hurt your feelings?”

 

Crowley smirked, “Hardly I just like when your eye’s are on me.”

 

Dean started gagging and Bobby rolled his eyes, “We'll finish up inventory, Dean, then you three idjit’s go get ready we open in an hour.”

 

“Fantastic. Bobby, darling would you mind after you’re done with inventory to come oil me up? Thanks darling you’re the best.”

 

With that the pompous ass walked away swaying his hips like a god damn girl, “I told you once, Bobby, and I will tell you again that man wants your soul.”

 

Sam snorted, “I think he wants a little something more then his soul. Try farther down south, Dean.”

 

Dean gagged again watching as his taller brother sauntered off after Crowley throwing his ridiculously long hair around like the little (big) bitch he was. Bobby shook his head. He was surrounded by children.

 

Dean and Bobby worked in silence for a moment, but Bobby could tell Dean wanted to say something, “If you have something to say, then say it boy I don’t have time for your indecisive bull shit.”

 

Dean sighed heavily a small smirk playing on his lips, “So are you really going to go slick Crowley up?”

 

Bobby threw a rag at Dean’s face, “Go get ready I can handle this on my own.”

 

Dean chuckled and walked into the back leaving Bobby to do the rest of the work which he didn’t mind. Bobby had been done with inventory for awhile, and was now discussing with Kevin about the light play for the night when Crowley came busting out of the back room striding over to them in high heals, a corset, and tight fitting panties showing off his very large assets.

 

Kevin stared at Crowley with clear annoyance, and Bobby just rolled his eyes at the man strutting towards them. “I thought I was clear, Bobby darling that you were supposed to come oil me up when you were done.”

 

Bobby snorted, “I have a club to run Crowley I don’t have time to respond to your every whim.”

 

Apparently ‘no’ is not in Crowley vocabulary. He smirked and latched onto Bobby arm pulling him into the back room past all the rooms for his other dancers, and into his own pushing Bobby down into a chair and straddling his hips.

 

“I don’t think you understand how this works darling. I know I’m one of your greatest assets and I bring in twice the money of all these hooligans, so when I say oil me up you oil me up. Understand?”

 

Crowley mashed their lips together as he rolled his hips against Bobby’s. When Crowley pulled away he was smiling, “Someone’s excited.”

 

Bobby doesn’t blush. It’s not something he has every done in his life, but in that moment heat spread a crossed his checks and he glanced away from the erotic dancer sitting on his lap watching him with dark lust blown brown eyes.

 

“Get off me ya idjit your up first.”

 

Crowley smirked and shook his head, “I’m not going out there till I’m all oiled up, so you had better get to work.”

 

Crowley dropped the bottle of oil in his lap and stood up looking down at him expectantly. Bobby sighed heavily standing up and poured some of the warm liquid on his hands. Shaking his head muttering about how stupid this was he started rubbing his hands over the other mans skin ignoring the happy sigh Crowley let out. Crowley’s skin was soft to the touch and his muscles relaxed against Bobby’s hands as if showing him how okay Crowley was with this. It didn’t take long to spread the slick over his skin, and when he was done Bobby stepped away throwing the damn oil onto the chair and walked away leaving a smirking Crowley in his wake.

 

Bobby was achingly hard. The feel of Crowley’s soft skin seared into his mind, and the soft mewling noses Crowley made when his fingers pressed into a particularly tense muscle fresh in his ears. Bobby ignored all of his dancer’s surprised looks to see him leaving Crowley’s room and continued on into the lobby. People were starting to fill in, and their bartender Benny working to make sure everyone get’s their drinks.

 

Bobby wouldn’t give Crowley the satisfaction of leaving to go take care of his problem, so he threw himself into serving people along side Benny paying no attention to the dancers on stage through the entire night in till the last night of the dance where all of the dancer come out on stage and do a final dance. Bobby was expecting to hear Pony instead Satisfaction by Benny Benassi came on the group of girls closest to the stage screaming when the men came out of the room first. This was a song Abbadon and Charlie normally did together not all of them together.

 

Bobby could see Sam, Dean, Balthazar, Castiel, and Gabriel strut out on the stage playing off of one another perfectly grinning deviously as they all grinded against each other, against poles, and then finally all meeting at the long walk way shaking their hips suggestively as Crowley, Abbadon, and Charlie came strutting out completely naked Crowley in the middle holding the two girls to his side as they walked down the walk way catching everyone’s eyes and winking suggestively. Bobby did not miss the way Crowley’s eyes lingered on him before the other five started stripping out of there own clothes and the money just started pouring onto the stage.

 

After that little stunt it was hard to get everyone to leave, but Bobby was also having a hard time thinking straight. Crowley eyes almost never left him, and Bobby didn’t miss the way Crowley’s dick was fully erect pre cum gathering at the tip. Bobby shivered kicking the last person out and turning to face his staff all clad in robs.

 

“What the hell was that?”

 

Gabriel shrugged sucking on a lollipop and leaning onto Sam, “A damn good show? Do you know that amount of money we just earned there? I’m pretty sure I saw some hundreds flying just saying especially for Gigantor right here.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes down at Gabriel and Balthazar spoke up next, “Sorry we didn’t tell you love, but we all knew you would say no.”

 

Bobby snorted. That was an understatement, “And let me take a wild guess who the master mind of the whole ordeal was.”

 

Someone suddenly jumped onto his back wrapping their legs around his waist and arms around his neck a deep British voice resonating into his ear, “Yours truly baby.”

 

Crowley licked up his ear and dropped down off of him chuckling at the horrified looks on everyone’s faces. “You’ve all been enchanting, but I suggest you all take your leave while he’s distracted.”

 

The all nodded quickly taking off out the door of the strip club. Bobby rounded on Crowley, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

Crowley smirked, “I’m doing what I have to, to get what I want which at the moment is your dick.”

 

Bobby’s eyes widened in surprise pulling back from the man before him, “I don’t know how it ever got into your head that I would ever want to do anything with you, but-”

 

Crowley kissed him hard his tongue fucking into his mouth, “Your responsive dick is what gave me that idea.”

 

Crowley grinned as he groped Bobby through his jeans watching delightedly as Bobby let out a small moan. He suddenly pulled away grabbing Bobby’s hand and leading him to one of the private rooms and pushing him down onto the long couch.

 

“Just sit back and watch love, and I’ll take care of the rest.” Deft hands removed all of Bobby’s clothing quickly, and when Crowley’s hungry eye’s rested on Bobby’s shaft his eye’s lit up with excitement. “I always knew you’d be huge. Just fucking perfect. I’m gonna take all of your cock in one go. Your gonna sound so pretty when I make you beg for more. You’re never gonna want another lover with how good I’m going to make you feel.”

 

Bobby bit his tongue when Crowley swallowed all of him in one go that hot tight wet heat was better than anything he’d ever felt. Bobby’s hips thrusted up and Crowley only sucked harder taking all of it without gagging. Bobby groaned loudly. He knew this kid was bad for him he should never of hired him.

 

Bobby hadn’t realized he had been speaking all of this aloud till Crowley pulled off of him with a loud pop and smirked down at him, “But you did and now I have you all to myself.”

 

Bobby’s eyes opened wide when Crowley reached behind himself pulling out a butt plug smiling wickedly at Bobby, “You’re gonna fuck me so nicely fill me up to the brink with your dick. You taste so good I can’t wait to have you inside me love.”

 

Crowley pulled lube out from somewhere and slicked Bobby up quickly before sinking down his shaft easily letting out a porn star moan rocking his hips against his own. “Fuck Crowley,” Bobby moaned tossing his head back.

 

Bobby had thought Crowley’s mouth was good, but this was so much better. Crowley worked himself up and down Bobby’s shaft easily grinning at every moan he pulled from the man underneath him. Bobby looked over the other mans body appreciatively his eye’s lingering on his dick leaking pre cum prettily.

 

Bobby reached out and stroked up and down smirking when Crowley moaned loudly bucking his hips up into the touch, “Who’s supposed to be begging now?”

 

Crowley’s eyes flashed with amusement clenching down on Bobby and slamming down. Bobby’s not sure exactly what happened after white light consumed his vison and pleasure washed over him. When he finally came to Crowley was lying on his chest smirking at him, “Welcome back. Who knew you were a screamer.”

 

Heat rose to Bobby’s cheeks and Crowley chuckled rising off of him. "This has been fun love. Let’s do this again sometime yeah?”

 

Bobby grumbled, “This won’t ever happen again you idjit.”

 

Crowley just smirked sauntering out of the room, “Whatever you say love."

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Want to punch me in the face? Let me know in the comments below.


End file.
